


Spill myself all over you like syrup

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Such a sinful mouth</i>, Danny thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill myself all over you like syrup

**Author's Note:**

> This is all delicatale's fault. She said she was said that sd_ldws is over so she sort of prompted me, and this happened.
> 
> The title is a line from the song 'Gorgeous' by The Start.

"Fuck," Danny moans, his hands twisted in Steve's hair, gripping tightly as he thrusts into the other man's mouth over and over again.

_Such a sinful mouth_ , Danny thinks, moving one hand to the side of Steve’s face, thumb stroking the corner of his lips, feeling them stretched around his dick as he speeds up the movements of his hips for a few moments.

Steve hums contently, eyes dark as he looks up at Danny through those unbelievingly long eyelashes.

“Fuck, babe, you look so good with your lips wrapped around my cock, you have no idea,” Danny says, choking on a breath as Steve hollows his cheeks, cheekbones standing out sharply as he sucks hard. Danny’s thrusts his hips forward roughly, burying himself to the hilt with a loud shout.

“So close, babe, so close. You were fucking made for this, I swear,” Danny mutters as he holds Steve’s head there for a few seconds; the way that Steve lets him take control like this still sends a thrill through him every time.

He lets Steve move back a moment later though, groaning as Steve only keeps the head of his dick in his mouth, tongue playing over the crown wetly. Danny brings a hand to the base of his cock, gripping tightly as Steve’s tongue dips into the slit at the tip, making Danny bite his bottom lip hard to keep himself from coming right there and then.

Steve flashes him a dirty smile before lowering his head, and Danny has to squeeze his eyes shut as Steve starts mouthing at his balls. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he mutters. His cock is so hard in his grip, he’s aching to come, and he can feel his orgasm building at the bottom of his spine as he starts stroking his own dick, grunting when one of Steve’s hands closes around his.

Danny opens his eyes in time to see Steve lift his head again, flicking his tongue over the tip of Danny’s cock, and that’s it, Danny’s done, he can’t hold back any longer. He groans loudly, coming messily, hips thrusting into the combined grasp of their hands relentlessly as streaks of come land all over Steve’s lips and cheeks.

Danny whimpers when Steve leans in to suck the head of his cock into his mouth again for a moment, Steve’s hand still squeezing tightly around Danny’s hand, milking the last drop of come from his dick, making it twitch helplessly one last time before Danny pulls back, dropping onto his knees.

He hauls Steve in by the hand he’s still got twisted in his hair, leaning their foreheads together, eyes fixed on Steve’s lips, shiny with come and saliva. He looks debauched, and Danny wants to come all over again.

He watches Steve swipe his thumb along his bottom lip, collecting some of Danny’s come, and Danny leans in, sucking the digit into his mouth eagerly, moaning at the taste of himself on Steve’s skin, his eyes closing.


End file.
